The present invention relates in general to integrated circuit memories, and in particular to an improved redundancy scheme used in memory circuits.
To reduce manufacturing costs, manufacturers of integrated circuits search for ways to improve yields and reduce the rejection rate for defective individual parts. One method of reducing the rejection rate is to provide redundant or auxiliary circuit components on the integrated circuit. This method is practical where testing can locate the defective component, and the circuit is readily reconfigurable to substitute a redundant equivalent for the defective component. This method is widely used in integrated circuit memory arrays such as random access memories.
Memory circuits are characterized by the regular repetition of multitudes of memory cells. The location of each memory cell is defined by a unique address which typically identifies a particular row and column in the memory matrix arrays. The memory circuit includes row and column decoders that decode different combinations of signals at an address input to the memory circuit. Memory circuits provide for redundancy by including on the same circuit several duplicate rows and/or columns of memory cells to replace any row or column having defective memory cells. Separate decoders are provided for the redundant rows or columns that are programmable using programming elements such as fusible links. Once the integrated circuit is tested and the locations of the defective memory cells are determined, the programmable redundancy decoders are programmed to decode those addresses that correspond to the rows or columns with defective cells. The defective rows or columns are subsequently disabled. This way every time a defective row or column is addressed, a redundant equivalent is selected instead.
To disable the defective rows or columns, existing memory circuits typically either physically disconnect the defective element using laser blown fuses, or logically deselect the defective row or column. There are problems associated with both these methods. Physically disconnecting a defective row or column typically requires laser zapping of fuse elements that are spaced at the pitch of the column or row. The close spacing between the fuse elements makes them very difficult targets to hit and requires great accuracy in laser zapping. Fuse elements also tend to take a large silicon area adding to the size and cost of the integrated circuit. Logical deselection of the defective element requires adding a disable input to the main decoders. This input is driven by the output of the programmable redundancy decoder such that when a redundant row or column is selected, the output is asserted, logically disabling the main decoders. This approach, however, slows down the device by adding to the memory access time. Because there are a few gate delays between the time a redundant element is selected to the time the main decoders are disabled, there is a short interval during which the main decoder selects the defective element, and the redundant decoder selects a spare row or column. Therefore, the access must be delayed until the defective element is cleared before reading data.
There is therefore a need for improved redundancy schemes for use in memory circuits.